HUMNAVA
by aDITYA rAJAT fan
Summary: R AND R


I am writing this on As Anjana's demand... i hope ke pasand aye...

HERE WE GO

A man was driving the car towards his home . But his mind was wandering in his olden and golden days. He was returning from that place which was his life, his second home, from where he got all his relations, his identity, his reason of life and his life partner.

She became his official life partner nearly 18 years ago but she was sharing his pains happiness and sorrows for last 25 years. Whenever he needs her she is always there for him.

_**When his brother suspected on him she stood beside him**_

_**When he was accused for what he didn't do, she helped him going out of the way even took a risk over her job. For him ….. ya for him…. she misbehaved with her boss.**_

_**She took a life risk for him, to prove him innocent.**_

_**She became his strong support when he was collapsing and was planning to go far from that place Mumbai.**_

_**She stood beside him in all his decisions. When he took a decision that he will not marry her till his brother find the partner for himself. She fought with her family and made them understand. She waited for him for seven long years, but didn't protest once.**_

_**She became his strongest support when he took a decision of adopting a child. They have their own child too but, she never made him or HER feel that she is not her real daughter. She always maintained a balance between them.**_

…

…..

….

A woman was setting the wardrobe; she took out the large box and opened it. It was her bridal dress, red and green combination lehenga with gold work on it. Blushing smile came on her lips as she remembers those days.

_After their engagement, one day they went for shopping. Actually they are surveying the market for her bridal dress, because they know soon they will have to separate from each other and they will not meet before their marriage, so its better to chose the dress now. She chose the above mentioned lehenga and told him to buy it for her. He checked his wallet but didn't have enough money to buy that. He also forgot his credit card. So they postponed the plan but she wished that she can wear that lehenga. Then days passed and she forgets about that but she did not know that he can never ever forget anything related to her. Their marriage days were coming nearer . Preparations from both sides are at full swing and then she remembered about that lehenga. She became sad as she can not wear that. She tried to call him but as per custom she can not talk to her would be husband before their marriage and only two weeks left._

_Before 4 days_

_She was sitting in her room quietly wearing a yellow color churidar and frock. Today is the day of her **Haldi rasam** she was happy that she will be completely him very soon. In morning she heard from an old relative lady that her wedding dress which was from groom's side will bring by her friends before the haldi rasam. She wished that she could see it once but its not possible. She become sad . She was sitting with closed eyes when she felt some one presence in her room; she opened her eyes with a jerk and found her MOM standing with her two best friends. Mom was carrying a big box in her hand._

_She sat straight and said: arey maa aap… (then looking towards the other two) or tum dono kab aaein?_

_they smiled and said: jab tum kisi kekhayalon mein khoi hui thin.. or..._

_She to her mom: mom... aap in ki batein rehney dijiye or ye bataiye is box mein kia hai?_

_They gave her a angry look but she ignored. her mom smiled_

_beta ye teri shadi ka jora (dress) hai.. tu aik bar check kar le..._

_then somebody called her so she went out from the room. SHE looked at those two who were gigling on something. she said in suspicious voice: ye kis baat pe hans rahi ho tum dono.. haan.._

_they controlled their gigling and said: hum to is baat pe khush ho rahey they ke.. bhaiya tumhe kitna pyar kartey hain... hum ne kaha bhi ke hum select kar lein ge us ka dress lekin nahi... unho ne bhi khud hi kar ke chora..._

_she smiled. they again started gigling...she gave them a look and they stopped . Then one of them said._

_acha acha.. ghussa mat ho.. hum ja rahey hain.. bahir.. phir tum aram se apney honey waley pati dev ka gift dekh sakti ho.(then paused) honey wali bhabi jee..._

_she threw a cushion on them but they escaped. She opened the box. There she saw the same bridal dress which she wished to buy few months back. Her eyes started glistening with tears. tears of happiness and tears of thankfulness. _

She wiped her tears caressed the dress and placed it back in the cup board.

..

..

Today is the last day of his job now he is retired after serving his country for 35 years. He was feeling satisfied because he served his country with devotion. His left that place where he worked but he made his permanent place in the heart of his team mates. His subordinants bid good bye to him with heavy heart,because they do not want their SIR to go..But it is the part of their job...

now he is driving towards his home where his companion is waiting for him. He did some promises to her in the past. but he could not fulfill those because of his some _Majbooris... _ But now he promises himself to fulfill all those...

..

..

She placed that box at its place then took out a red saree with silver work on it and moved to change.. today is their 18th wedding aniversary so she has to be ready before his arrival so they can go for a long drive as promised by him .

..

,,

He stopped the car infront of his home. today he is feeling that they are going to meet for first time feeling nervous. he got down from the car and moved forward and stood infront of the door having a name plate **_ABHIRIKA HOME SWEET HOME._**

She came out after changing the dress and sat in front of dressing table. she wear matching bangles and other accessories. Today she is feeling the same nervousness and shyness which she was feeling on the day of their marrige. She was applying the **_sindoor_** in her maang when the door bell rang and she moved to open the door to welcome the most important person of her life.

As Anjana... as u know ke ye mera play ground nahi hai... to shayad utna acha ho nahi paya jitna ho sakta tha...phir bhi... batana zaroor ke kesa laaga... Freely review karna.. without any hesitation

and others please do review...

shzk (zehra)


End file.
